Taya Calder
Taya Calder is the main protagonist in The Wolf Who Saved The Little Girl Role in the Film As an infant, Taya's mother Belle died of a murderous attack, unknown when she was only six years old, some kids tell her that Belle is her mother, 8 years later, she and Selena went shopping for school clothes (even though she hates school) her father Ralphie cooks awful dinner, so she went to bed, That night, while Taya sleeps, Dave, Smek, and the octopi show up in her room and kidnap Taya (having mistook her for Belle), taking her to Imagination land in his flying submarine. When the submarine lands, Dave uses Taya (still believing her to be Belle) as bait to lure Classified to his doom. He attempts to feed Taya to a shark (Bruce) but Classified and Lola Sonnor dive in and save Taya. Classified soon discovers that Taya isn't Belle, but is actually Belle's daughter. Classified excitedly assumes that Taya wants to be a mother like Belle, and he takes her to meet The Boys, which makes Lola jealous. Taya soon arrives at their home, Classified's hideout. Classified introduces Taya as The Boys' new mother, but Taya refuses, as she is not good at telling stories. The boys attempt to get Taya to play a game with them, but Taya would rather return home. Taya builds a raft and attempts to sail home, but the raft sinks. Classified tells Taya that the only way out of Imagination Land is to fly out and he decides to teach her. Classified asks Lola to give Taya some pixie dust, but the stubborn little girl refuses, until Classified tells her that if Taya cannot fly, she will have to live with them. Lola complies and Taya is thrown off a cliff in an attempt to get her to fly. Instead of flying, she lands in a hole; Taya can't fly because she doesn't have faith. Later, the boys find Taya's notebook and play with it, eventually ruining it. This makes Taya angry and she proclaims that she doesn't believe in any of it, especially smaller girls. As a result of Taya's words, Lola becomes sick. Unless Classified and the boys can make Taya believe in smaller girls, Lola's light will go out forever. They decide to convince her to believe by making her the first Girl. That night, as Taya is sitting alone in the woods, she hears someone crying. Taya follows the sound and discovers that it is Dave. Taya grabs his weapon and points it at him. Dave lies telling her that all he wanted to do was get his treasure back from Classified, who stole it. Because his minions won't leave without the treasure, he cannot return home. Taya offers to get the treasure back if Dave promises not to harm Classified, so Dave gives both his word not to harm a single hair on Classified's head and a whistle to Taya for her to blow when she locates the treasure. When Taya finds Classified and The Boys, she asks them to play Treasure Hunt with her. During the hunt, Taya starts acting like a Girl. When Taya finds the treasure, she throws away the whistle and Classified and the Lost Boys make her the first Girl. However, as they're celebrating, FlyingFoxy19 finds the whistle and(not knowing what it was for) blows it loudly. Dave, Smek, and the octopi show up and capture Classified and The Boys. Taya tells Dave about keeping his promise and Dave pulls off one of the hairs on Classified's head and gives it to Taya to keep. Classified can't believe Taya is a traitor and tells her about Lola's light going out. Taya runs to Lola's house and finds Lola dead. Taya, ashamed of what she had done, apologizes, saying that she believes in smaller girls. This revives Lola and she and Taya rush off to save Classified and the Boys. Taya and Lola arrive just in time as Dave is about to make Classifed walk the plank (he is strapped to an anchor, so he couldn't fly). Taya steals one of the swords from the octopi and cuts the Boys free while Lola manages to throw Smek overboard into the rowboat. Taya and the Boys throw Dave's treasure overboard, inciting the octopi to jump in after it. Dave chases Taya up onto the sails and tells her to give up. Taya refuses, telling Dave that he'll never win as long as the ideals of Imagination land live. Lola sprays some pixie dust on Taya and she is finally able to fly, having shed her skepticism and finally believing in magic. Classified, the Boys, and the octopi in the row boat cheer for her. Taya frees Classified, but Dave grabs her. However, Classified manages to cut the rope. Dave falls into the water but Bruce quickly chases him back onto the submarine. This makes the submarine sink, but Dave manages to swim into the rowboat where he, Smek and the other octopi are forced to flee Bruce. The boys congratulate Taya for her victory, but then Classified says sadly that because she can fly, now she can go home to Madison. Jane tells the boys she will miss them, but that she'll always remember them. She also notes that now she can come back on weekends to the Boys. Trivia * She is the first female main protagonist * Taya appears in the sequel instead of being the protagonist, Classified takes the protagonist role